


Episode 1: The Phantom Child

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Series: Star Children [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Birth, Child Adoptions, Drunken sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Falling In Love, Father Figures, Jedi Training, Love, M/M, Mpreg, One sided relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Padawans, Pod racing, Training, jedi master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: A young child on a faraway planet, waiting for the man he is destined to be with to find him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a rewritten movie with different plot and Mpreg. I hope you enjoy! Remember that Comments, Bookmarks, and Kudos' are always welcomed!  
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3

“Ow,” Qui gon muttered angrily, holding his stomach in frustration. “If your father knew about you, he would be dead right about now.” His overly sized stomach only tightened further as the contraction hit its peak. He leaned heavily on the counter, not being able to support any of his weight. He breathed slowly, taking air in through the mouth and then slowly breathing out through his nose. He knew that he had done it reversed, but chose not to change it as it had had a better effect on him than anything else had. His datapad was just out of his reach, meaning that he would have to wait until the contraction had passed to finally call for his midwife. 

“I was supposed to be training for a year so that I could finally get my padawan,” the Jedi Master continued, rubbing his swollen stomach in soothing circles, hoping that that would calm the child inside of him slightly, it worked, but the baby insisted that it was to be born soon and moved further back, aligning himself with the birth canal. “You had to come along and make sure that it would take me another year to finally be of some actual assistance. I will make sure that you are my futur padawan, so that I can at least have some say in how you are raised. I’ll have to talk to your father about special arrangements. I’m going to have to become pretty good at lying, after all your father is one of the most amazing Jedi I have ever met. If your father knew about you, I’m sure he would be here. With me, even though he barely even shows any emotion, I’m sure he loves me. Otherwise you would not have been created.” Finally, the pain in his abdomen ebbed away, but the pain in his heart stayed strong and prominent. He nabbed the datapad and notified his midwife that he was close to pushing, she promised that she would be there soon and that he should migrate slowly towards his sleeping quarters. 

He nodded and stalked off towards his bedroom, using the narrow hallway as a great support. One of his hands lay on the cool metal of the wall while the other lay in the circle of his lower back, making sure to ease the pain so that he could walk easier.

Finally, he reached his bed, and promptly collapsed. 

After about an hour, his breathing was haggard. The midwife had not arrived yet and the child was ready to be born. At the next contraction that wrecked his body, his bore down, using the Force to pull the baby lower and lower so that it could be born a slight bit easier. After five seconds of pushing, he fell back on the bed and gasped for breath. “You may be the death of me child,” Qui gon whispered.

The Jedi Master grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under his back, hoping that that would help with the delivery. The urge to push took over him again after five more minutes of making sure that the baby was okay using the Force and breathing, still trying to regain his breath. He bore down once more, and finally got the head to pass out of his entrance. He fall back and gasped for breath, not getting the amount of oxygen that he so desperately craved.

He bore down once again, still gasping for breath. As the shoulders ripped his birth canal lower than he would have liked, but that was the last push that he needed to partake in. He leaned down and picked up the baby, placing it is on his chest, as far as the cord would allow him to. “Hey there little one,” he whispered, wiping the birth fluid off of the small baby. The child began to make small unhappy noises. “You need a name don’t you? How about,” Qui gon stopped and thought for a moment, delivering  the afterbirth as he did so. 

“Obi-wan Kenobi.”


	2. Chapter One: Political Murder

The ship quickly approached the blue planet, going at a speed the Obi-wan would never grow accustomed to. He and Qui-gon stood behind the two seats that held the people that were making the ship go much too fast. Obi-wan began to speak in his normal, calm, and collected tone “Captain.”

The Captain in questioned turned from her seat and responded, “Yes, sir?”

“Tell them we wish to board at once.” The captain leaned down and flipped a few switches before she turned back to the screen that had now liten up with a transmission.

“With all due respect, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately,” her breathy voice spoke to the green, bug-eyes alien that stood on the receiving end of the transmission. 

“Yes, of course,” he spoke in a croaky, heavily accented voice, “As you know our blockade perfectly legal and will be happy to receive ambassadors.” The captain then switched off the transmission and moved quickly the ship past the blockade of ships. It flew into the protective opening of one of the ships.

“Are you sure that you are ready for this?” Qui-gon asked, chewing the side of his cheek nervously as he looked at his padawan. “I would understand if you wanted to stay on the ship.”

"Master,” Obi-wan said with a smile. “I am prepared to do whatever is necessary on this mission. After all, I am no longer a youngling.”

“If you are sure, young padawan,” he said in an apprehensive manner before both Jedi walked out of the small transportation ship. 

Despite his cocky words, Obi wan’s heart beat widely in his chest. They walked down the long hallway with high dignity and a sense of purpose, as they always did. The reception droid turned their way after they had stood at the desk for about four minutes. “May I help you?” it’s metallic voice rang in Obi wan’s ear long after it had spoken.

“We are here on account of Diplomatic Matters,” Qui-gon spoke for the both of them, catching sight of his young apprentice out of the side of his eye. 

“Ah, I see. Follow me,” the droid said with a small bow, as was protocol. They walked down another long corridor, though this time they were much slower due to the fact that the droid was overly slow. Obi wan soon grew impatient and bounced on the balls of his feet as he walked, this caused a smile to raise on Qui-gon’s face.

“Are you sure that we are going the right way?” Obi wan asked through his teeth as they turned down yet another long, winding hallway. Qui-gon’s eyes laughed as they had so many years now. He nodded and continued to walk peacefully down the hallways.

When they finally made their way to the room, both Jedi were rather fed up with the annoying droid. Obi-wan was seething with a temperamental anger that he was currently trying to push back down. Qui-gon had to place a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing as he watched his young apprentice grind his teeth with anger and frustration. After a moment of the protical droid rambling uselessly, they sat down on the cold, metal chairs. The doors shut quickly, sealing up so that they couldn’t be opened with brute force or the Force.

“Master,” Obi-wan said out of the side of his mouth, as he always did when he was trying to be discreet, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

"Be on guard,” the Jedi Master whispered. Obi-wan nodded and stiffened when a noise echoed through the events that lined the tops of the room that they were currently locked in. Both jedi reached for their lightsabers, pulling them out and holding them at the ready as they waited for something to fall down on them from the ceiling. 

A noxious green gass oozed out of the vents and filled up the room quickly. Both Jedi lunged at the door and began to slice it open. They threw open the door and then jumped back as they finally realised that there were a dozen or so droids waiting for them. Obi-wan took a deep breath and looked at his master, who smiled and then nodded at the outside of the door.

Once they had finally caught their breath, they sprang out from their hideout and began to deflect the blaster bolts. Qui-gon lifted his hand and expelled some of the droids back into the wall, causing them to break into a plethora of easily breakable parts. Obi-wan followed the lead and broke another four droids before he swung his lightsaber, cutting down another two. Qui-gon pressed his back against his padawan’s making sure that neither of them could be attacked. The Jedi Knight swung and caused another three droids to meet their short-lived end.

“That was fun,” Obi-wan quipped angirly, turning off his lightsaber before he placed it back in the secure sheith where it was hidden from public view the majority of the time. Qui-gon let a breathy laugh escape his lips as he smiled. 

“Come on Padawan, we need to get back to the ship before they realise that we have escaped their trap,” Qui gon said as he began to walk down one of the long hallways.

* * *

 

Finally, they made it back to their ship, though it took a lot of missed turns and small fights with badly programmed droids. “How did it go sir?” the captain asked with a small smile on her face as she hit the ships engines. Qui gon only shook his head as he began to fly out of the hanger and down to the planet below.


	3. Naboo and Tatooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped Jar Jar Fuckhead. Hope that doesn't piss any of you off, because guess what! He pisses me off more than the Ewoks do. It'll start being somewhat different from here on out, so get ready for one massive rollercoaster ride! Hope you like it and remember, Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are always appreciated!   
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3

The palace was large and all white, which caused both Jedi to avert their eyes as the sun as much to bright glinting off of the polished stone. They ran their backs along the vegetation that wound its way over the side of the line of balconies. Both Jedi remained so quiet that the only sound that you could hear in the courtyard was that of the steps of the Queen and her entourage (though that was the softer one of the two) and the Imperial droids. Obi-wan’s heartbeat picked up as the pre-battle adrenaline began to course through his system. He glanced over at his master, and for a moment the two remained still for a moment, before they leaped over the edge of the balcony and down into the courtyard bellow. 

They landed on the ground with a soft thud, meaning that they were not heard by the robots. Obi-wan reached for his lightsaber before he charged for the robots, pulling it out and igniting it. He swung it from behind his back, making a powerful cut as he sliced one of the droids in two. The Queen of Naboo baked up away from the Jedi, her entourage followed closely with her. Qui gon sighed and followed after his apprentice, cutting down droids like he had done not ten minutes beforehand. The fight was done within seconds, as most small battles were. Both Jedi put away their lightsabers after turning them off and turned to the Queen of the peaceful planet. “Are you alright your highness?” Obi-wan asked before they started to run from the next wave of droids that had been alerted at the death of their comrades. 

The queen only responds when she is in the safety of a small hallway, behind two heavy, wooden doors. “I am fine,” she breathes, slightly out of breath in the tight dress that she wears. 

“Your highness, I suggest that you come with us for your safety,” Qui gon said with a small smile, hiding his hands within the folds of his robes. Her face hardened behind the mask of makeup that she wore. One of her handmaid's opened her mouth and then closed it again, her face even more intense than the queens, which was concerning.

“My place is with my people,” the queen said, which forced a sigh from both Jedi. “I cannot leave them,” she reasoned, shaking her head slightly, but not enough to make the over exaggerated hairdo that she had move, making Obi-wan wonder what was holding it up.

“We understand this but for your safety, we think that you should come with us. To an undisclosed location where you will be safe,” Obi-wan retorted calmly. The Queen’s shoulders raised and fell, as she breathed. She nodded and then ran with her entourage after the jedi. The raced to the ship as fast as the queen could run with her oversized dress. 

When they finally ended up at the ship, there was a plethora of droids following after them. By the time they were actually on the ship, the Queen was panting heavily. She fell heavily onto one of the chairs and her right hand member hurried over to her and knelt down next to her Queen, her hand resting on the other members, checking the heartbeat that she possessed. “Are you alright, my Queen?” she asked, her voice almost silent with the breath that came out with it. The ruler of Naboo nodded and then lurched to the side as the ship took off. 

The stars seemed to blur together as they picked up speed. The Jedi and entourage alike stopped and caught there breath before Obi-wan and Qui gon began pacing around the small shuttle like ship. 

* * *

 

It was almost half an hour of the Jedi pacing around the ship trying to accomplish menial tasks, but really they just managed to get in the way of the pilots. Obi-wan sighed and sat down in the navigation chair and began to fiddle with the tabs and whatnot. It was impossible to figure out where they were while in hyperspace, but the young boy figured it would be better than getting in the way. He fiddled with one of the knobs, twisting it left and then right. 

They ship jerked forward with a creek and the Queen as well as several members of her entourage made sickly noises. They fell out of lightspeed, Obi-wan glanced over at the pilot and spoke to the captain, refusing to let the royalty behind him hear, “What was that? What planet is this?” he glanced back down at his monitor before he looked back up at the planet ahead of them. “Tatooine?” he questioned. 

“Something is wrong with the ship, we need to land for a time,” the pilot whispered. He cleared his throat and began to address the rest of the ship. “The current take-offs at such short notice have been hard on the ship, so now that we are out of harm's way, I want to land and refuel,” he projected to the back of the ship. Qui gon stopped pacing and looked at his old padawan. They held each other’s glance for a moment before the young teenager turned back to the monitor that he had been looking at earlier and fiddling with the screens and knobs. 

They darted down to the planet easily, slowly making their decent down into the endless sea of brown and tan. They sped up as they reached the edge of the atmosphere, pushing through the layers of gas and at one point liquid. They pushed through it until they finally reached the innermost part of the atmosphere. The pilot pulled up and then landed neatly just outside of a small town. 

As soon as the ship was level, Obi-wan stood and made his way around the royal entourage, he grabbed the older man and pulled him further away from the entourage, “The ship needs a new part, go ask the captain what it is,” he whispered, almost mentally telling the older Jedi.

Qui gon nodded and walked around the entourage back to the captain. They spoke quietly as not to worry the rest of the party, they spoke quiet enough that even Obi-wan could not hear them. The Jedi Master tore away from the conversation and made his way over to the exit, Obi-wan followed suit, but was soon stopped by his master holding his hand up. “Padawan,” he said, using the affectionate nickname to win the young male over, “I would like it if you would stay here and tend to the Queen,” he said in a hushed manor. 

“I’m coming with you,” one of the handmaid's said. She was dressed in a plain blue shirt with brown pants as well as a vest. She had an uncanny resemblance to the ruler of Naboo, but both Jedi shook it off. 

“Why should I let you attend?” Qui gon questioned, shifting on his feet so that he was looking at her with both of his eyes. His hands were within the folds of his coat once again. The handmaid sighed and mirrored his stance, folding her arms right over left.

“The Queen has entrusted me to watch over you and make sure that you are not planning to leave all of us here,” she hissed through her perfect teeth. The Jedi master shook his head, but took her with him out of the ship. Obi-wan spun around angrily and stalked back over to the monitor and began to tamper with it once more.


	4. Hyperdrive

The planet was more hot and dry than either of the human-like beings would have liked. They walked quickly and at a steady pace, Qui gon bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently as he walked slow enough for the young girl to keep up. “What is your name?” he asked offhandedly. She seemed taken aback for a moment, she placed a hand on her chest and opened and shut her mouth for a moment.

“My name is Padme,” she finally answered with a small smile. “What is yours?” she asked politely, similar to the way that a child would ask when meeting a new friend. The Jedi Master cleared his throat awkwardly and shook his head lightly. She looked at him sternly before she began to speak again, “If you are allowed to call me by my name then I should at least be able to say your name after your title,” she reasoned, sounding almost exactly like the queen had back on Naboo. 

“You make a good point Lady Padme,” he said fondly, smirking as he thought back to the young padawan he had raised, “My name is Qui Gon Jinn.”

“Well then,” she said, sounding rather pleased at the name that he had called her, “What are we doing Master Jinn?” 

He took in a steadying breath, something he had gotten in the habit of doing do to his padawan. “We are buying a part of for the ship because it broke down, but you mustn't tell anyone, do you understand?” he asked, sounding more and more like a father with each word. She nodded and picked up her pace so that he would not feel as awkward as he was.

A minute passed with an awkward silence before her words rang through the thick desert air once again, “What is this planet? Why is there no water?” she asked, sounding genuinely concerned for the planet.

“It’s Tatooine,” Qui gon huffed, “there’s little to no water here because,” he paused and closed his eyes as if trying to find the answer. “Honestly, I think it was just a desert planet, to begin with.”

The woman on his left just nodded and made an affirmative noise. They walked in silence for a while before they finally got into the town. They walked down the main street of the town, glancing at the stalls that were full of different races of aliens buying and bartering for all sorts of items and some for actual beings. Qui-gon growled with disgust once he saw that slavers stall. The small woman gasped and backed up, stopping in her tracks to stare at the stall.

“Don’t stare here, Lady Padme,” he whispered to the young girl, looping his arm through hers and dragging her away from the stall. They walked like that for a few minutes before they finally found the stall that they needed. A young boy sat inside of it, playing with a couple of metal pieces that looked like he had found them off of the ground. “Are you running this stall?” Qui gon asked, his made his voice calm and steady as to make sure that the boy would not be frightened by him. 

When the young child looked up at the Jedi, instead of fear and surprise in his eyes, there was a dull curiosity hidden behind what appeared to be a sickening level of compliance. The older males heart ached as he thought about what must have happened with this child to make such a feeling appear in his eyes as he was no older than seven. “I am running it,” he replied, his voice a cautious monotone. 

“I would like to buy a new hyperdrive,” he said, his voice was filled with almost as much caution as the boy's was. A tingling sensation that Qui gon recognized all too well filled the Jedi as he watched boy walk around the stall back to the house it was set up in front of. 

After a moment, he skittered back, looking absolutely terrified before he regained the composure that a boy his age should not have been able to obtain. “Follow me,” he said before taking on a  “please sir.” Qui gon only nodded before he signaled for Padme to follow behind him. 

She hurried after him, her chest was almost touching his back with how close she was. The young slave led them to what looked like a junkyard. He held his hand out and gestured to a functional-looking hyperdrive. “Is this what you are looking for?” he asked, his eyes seemed like he was missing a very important part of himself. 

“Yes, how many credits is it?” he asked.

“We don’t accept credits on this planet,” he replied, his voice expressing a cautious amount of concern.

An aching feeling filled the older man as he took the small, almost insignificant step to the dark side, just for a moment. “Credits will do fine,” he said, he raised his hand in the traditional way as he poured the force into his voice.

“No, they won’t. I’m sorry,” the boy said. He sighed enough that his shoulders caved forward and revealed how tiny he really was. “Are you a Jedi or something? Because the last person that tried to do that to me said he was a Jedi and tried to take me away.”

“What?” Qui gon asked, his voice coming out in a mere whisper. 

“Are you a Jedi?” the boy repeated, finally allowing some sort of emotion to seep onto his features. 

“May we speak with your parents?” Padme said, stepping up next to the Jedi Master. She had her hands clasped in front of her and a polite, but stern smile sitting on her lips.

“I think you mean my owner,” the boy replied. 

Padme made a choking noise and her eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head for a moment before the stern, now forced smile returned, “Yes, that would be lovely.”

The young boy walked away from them cautiously, turning around every once in a while as if to make sure that they were not going to steal anything. Once he was finally out of earshot, the handmaid placed her delicate hands on her hips and turned towards her companion. “How would he know if you were a Jedi? He seemed pretty certain that you were,” she said quickly and quietly.

“We have to buy him from the owner of this stall,” Qui Gon replied, not answering the question but instead giving the young girl more of them. “I have to get him to the Academy,” he shook his head, strands of dark black hair fell over his shoulder. 

Padme jumped back a few feet once a strange looking alien walked over to them. The boy followed after him with his head bowed, like this man was his God. “What do you want?” the bug snapped, his proboscis flapping as he spoke.

“We wanted to buy a new hyperdrive, and this boy here does not think that credits will do,” Qui Gon said, his hands drifted into his sleeves as he folded his arms in front of his chest. 

“We don’t take credits on this planet,” the alien growled, his eyes narrowed in a condescending manner. 

“We will return tomorrow with the right type of currency then,” Padme said with a small, pleasant smile. She then linked her arm with the older man and began to drag him away from the rows upon rows of stalls. “You need Obi-wan to come here and help you. I can go back to the ship and hold down the fort, but you need to get that kid out of there. I can feel that he’s important,” she murmured into his ear as they walked down one of the streets that, while crowded, did not have so many patrons that they would be heard no matter what. 

He smiled and laughed, though the sound was forced a slightly fake, it was still a joyous, happy sound that caused the young handmaiden to shiver playfully, a smile gracing her own bright red lips. He leaned down, his lips just barely touching the shell of her ear, “I am well aware of how important that boy is. We’ll get him regardless.”

The rest of the walk was silent and slightly awkward, a pregnant, unspoken number of things hung in the air around them as they walked. As soon as they made it out of the town, Padme separated from the Jedi Master, her cheeks tinted a pleasant shade of pink as she stared down at the dry, dusty planet. “Am I that embarrassing Lady Padme?” he asked, a chuckle leaking through his words.

“It’s not that,” she said, her ears now a flaming red color as she looked up at him with fear and embarrassment filled eyes, “I’m engaged to someone actually,” she said, clasping her hands behind her back and looking over to the side, her eyes changing into a dull love like state as she thought back to her betrothed. 

“He must be a lucky man,” Qui Gon said, thinking back to the man that he had once been loved by and that he still loved. “You love him?”

“Yes, I love he-him,” she stuttered, her cheeks blooming with the small blush at her near slip-up. “It was not an arranged marriage.”

“That is always a good sign,” he sighed before he smiled down at her. The ship was close enough for them to see the looming, almost terrifying figure. The Jedi Master sent a message to his padawan with a simple push of the force and a flick of his wrist. “Obi-wan will be prepared to accompany me back to town as soon as we get there, I want you to make sure that no one knows that part of the ship is broken.”

“I can do that,” Padme said, her back straightened as she pushed her shoulders back, causing her chest to puff out. 

“I know you can,” Qui Gon replied, she reminded him almost too much of his young padawan- and son.


	5. Chosen One

“Master,” Obi-wan finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. “What was the real reason you left me behind in the ship?” he asked, a hurt edge to his tone.

“I told you, it was to make sure that the Queen was safe,” Qui Gon replied, not daring to look at the younger Force-user. Obi-wan only sighed and continued walking, through his shoulders were slumped forward angrily until the moment that they got to town. He straightened up, his back going completely rigid as he looked around for something. “What is wrong?” Qui gon questioned, his brow furrowing in worry for his young padawan.

“Can you feel that?” he asked, his own brows furrowing together with confusion and worry. “There’s a pulling feeling like I’m being drawn to someone or something,” he said distractedly.

“Follow it,” Qui gon urged, recognizing the feeling that was being described to him as he had felt it once before. Obi-wan turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. He only headed forward after the older Jedi had given him another nod of approval, signifying that it was really all right. They walked hurriedly, but not quick enough to arouse the suspicion of the nearby market patrons. 

They were almost instantly at the same stall that they had been at before, the young boy still sat just barely out of the summer heat. He had a couple pieces of metal and rock that he could have easily found lying around on the ground. Qui Gon nodded slightly, humming as he thought. Obi-wan walked over to his master, falling into step with him as they walked away from the stall quietly. “What does this mean, Mater?” 

“I’m not sure, but I need to make a call for a moment,” he said, passively walking away from his padawan into the open space meant for transmitting calls. Obi-wan followed close behind, standing just out of the reach of the station as he watched his master type in the coordinance. 

“Qui Gon?” Mace questioned, the passive look on his face turning softer when he saw the Jedi in front of him.

“I have found a student for the Jedi Academy, he is much older than we normally train but his ability to control the Force is so strong that both Obi-wan and I were drawn to him,” the Jedi rambled, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

“If you can bring him to the council we’ll see if we can train him. He may very well be the Chosen One if what you tell me is true,” the older Jedi sighed, quickly ending the transmission. 

Obi-wan sighed as they began to walk again, this time in the direction of one of the currency exchange stations. He took in a large breath as he looked over at his master with the corner of his eyes, “I feel like there is something you’re not telling me.”

“Faith in me will help you graduate sooner, young one,” Qui gon snapped.

“Is that all you want? Is to get rid of me?” Obi-wan sassed back, turning so that he was looking dead on at the older Jedi.

“Of course not, Obi,” he said, using the familiar pet name to defuse the situation.

The young padawan took a deep breath to calm himself as he folded his arms in front of his chest, a trait that he had picked up from his master. “I apologize for the way that I had been acting, Master. Finding the young boy through the Force shook me,” Obi-wan said curtly. 

“I understand, young one. Now, can we continue on the mission?” Qui gon asked, his heart aching as he wanted nothing more than embracing the younger Jedi. 

“Yes,” he whispered, following after his Master as they made it the rest of the way to the currency exchange station. They quickly transmitted some of the credits that they had in the mission fund into the local currency. “Is a hyperdrive really that expensive?” Obi-wan asked, looking down at the numbers that flashed on the stick.

“You’ll see,” Qui-gon murmured as they walked back to the parts stall. Obi-wan felt restless as they walked slowly, he bounced and shifted uncomfortably underneath the hot sun. When they reached the stall, Qui gon spoke first, stepping in front of his Padawan. 

“You again?” the child asked, still staring down at the bits of metal he had been toying with earlier. “Are you gonna buy something this time?” he asked, turning to look at the two Jedi.

“We plan too, yes,” Obi-wan said, giving the young boy a pleasant smile. The child only nodded and stood to go and get his master. They repeated what Qui gon and Padme had done before as they looked over the hyperdrive.

“Sir, I have a large sum of money that I willing to give you for the boy slave you have,” Qui Gon said, pumping as much power into the words as he could.

His heart fluttered with happiness as the alien creature seemed to fall for the force trick. “Alright. It’s not like he does me a lot of good anyway,” he croaked out, his voice heavy with an accent. “Boy, get over here. These are your new masters,” the alien said, shoving the young slave towards the two Jedi. 

“Obi-wan, please take the child back to the ship,” Qui Gon said dismissively. The young padawan nodded and looked to the boy who had run up between the other two force users. 

“Please come with me,” the padawan asked, turning on his heel as he began to walk down the busy streets. They moved silently as they darted around crowds of people they were pooling out of stalls and shops. The younger child stumbled over his own feet as he tried to keep up with the long legs of the other. After noticing this, Obi-wan slowed, falling in step next to the boy. He stuffed both of hands in his sleeves as they walked, which, only after doing it for a few moments, was something that his master did.. His padawan stepped forward for a moment as he gestured for the child to follow after him. As soon as he had the child next to him, he turned on his heel and began to walk away. They wove through the small groups of people that poured out of shops and grouped around street vendor stalls. Obi-wan tucked his hands into his sleeves, covering up the skin on his arms. Only after he did this was that he realized that he was mimicking something that his master did often. He unfolded his arms and dropped them down to his sides, his cheeks lighting up in a faint blush.  

After they had reached the outskirts of the city, the facade that the young Jedi had put up dropped instantly. “What’s your name?” he asked the boy who had continued to walk next to him throughout the entire city.

“Anakin Skywalker,” the young boy said confidently, puffing out his chest. “I’ll make sure to be useful for you, Master.”

“Don’t call me that,” Obi-wan said, panic seeping into his voice. “I’m not your Master. We have bought you to set you free, in a way.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Anakin quickly apologized. “Then what do you want me to call you?”

“Obi-wan is fine,” the young padawan responded quickly, though his tone was far more pleasant than it had been moments ago. 

 

Back in the ship, things were more than tense. Padme sat next to the other handmaids, her fingers threaded tightly together as her hands hung between her spread legs. The baggy pants and tight shirt felt odd compared to the clothes that she was used to wearing, making her feel uncomfortable as she fidgeted and moved. 

“Sabe, would you come to talk with me for a moment?” she asked, gesturing to the woman who was dressed in the clothing that she was meant to be wearing. 

“Yes, of course, my lo- your Highness,” she quickly corrected herself as she stood from the throne like seat that she had been perched on. They walked away from the other handmaidens, finding their own private sector. When they were locked away in one of the empty sleeping chambers, the handmaiden spoke. “Are you all right, my love?” 

“I am worried, for your safety and the rest of ours. I feel that I am too young and inexperienced to be dealing with things such as these,” Padme rushed, her arms wrapping around her lover's waist, bringing them closer together. 

“Oh, Panda,” Sabe hushed, her painted hands coming up and rubbing her back up and down in a soothing pattern. It was not the first time that they had a conversation along the lines of which they were having now. “You know that you can handle it. I know that the stress gets to you at moments, but I trust that you will pull through like you have every other time. I love you with all of my heart, and if you cannot pull through this for yourself, then pull through it for me.” 

“I love you more than anything,” Padme murmured, burying her head into her lover's neck, despite it being covered in cloth from the extravagant dress that she was wearing. “I’ll try. For now, I would like you to hold me.”

“I can do that, my love,” Sabe hummed, her hands stilling in the small of her lovers back, just resting contentedly. The Queen’s hands traveled from her waist to her shoulders, pressing them apart for each other just for a moment before she connected their lips together. 

It was nothing more than a peck, as the other woman was wearing too much make up for there to be anything else. They stared at one another for some time, just looking at one another, searching the other's eyes for a sign of anything. They spoke to each other in hushed whispers, just telling the other how much love they held for the other. 

Both women jumped when they heard the hanger open, banging on the hard, cracked ground of the desert planet. “We should probably go see what that is,” Padme whispered after a moment of eerie silence. Sabe only nodded, clamping her heavily painted lips shut as she followed the Queen out of the chambers.

Padme rushed to the hanger, peering around the corner as she made an attempt to see who was entering. She felt almost all of the tension she had been carrying slip away as she saw the young Jedi and the young boy that she had seen in the town center. “Master Jedi,” she said, a smile slipping onto her lips as she stood from around the corner.

“Lady Padme,” Obi-wan said, nodding his head curtly in welcome.

“And who is this with you?” she asked, walking slowly down the ramp to meet the man half-way.

“This is Anakin, the newest member of the Padawans,” Obi-wan said almost a little too quickly. Padme only nodded in response as she walked with the other teenager further onto the ship. 

“I thought he was a Slave to the man who owned the shop,” Padme whispered just loud enough for the teenager to hear her. 

“He was, my Master bought him because he was too strong in the Force to be led astray by a dark power,” Obi-wan whispered back to her, his hand falling into his sleeves once again as he walked. Anakin trailed a little ways behind him, just sort of wandering as he looked at everything around him. 

“Let’s hope that you can teach him right then,” Padme said as she retreated back into the same room that the rest of the handmaidens were residing in. 

Obi-wan looked back at the child, motioning for him to follow closer, “We’re going to get you cleaned up as best as we can.”


End file.
